You can hide this all you want, but right now you belong to me
by TigerlilyDaley
Summary: Part 2 of the Solangelo series, Nico gives in to self doubt after Will is kept back at the infirmary.


This is part 2 of my Solangelo series please read when 3 days end first or you'll get confused. s/12137236/1/When-3-days-end

* * *

Nico was hiding again.

Even Percy hadn't heard from him this time and after 5 days the whole of camp had started to feel worried, wondering what had happened this time. After he had been in the infirmary it had taken another 4 days before Nico had decided he could shadowtravel far enough away out of camp and everyone had noticed during that time how quiet and self-conflicted he was.

As the aftermath of a battle usually included, there were lots of casualties to still be tended to by the Apollo Cabin. This meant that after the night Will and Nico had spent cuddled up next to his hospital bed and the 2 kisses they exchanged Will had been too busy and tired to spend enough time with Nico. The times he had spent alone were when his mind went into overdrive with theories of how Will just pitied him, didn't mean anything by it. Will himself didn't push the word boyfriend in public in case Nico didn't want people to know, unwillingly making the worry in said boyfriends mind run wild.

So now Nico was hiding in the shadows of the first cemetery he had found, leaning against a tree and blending in perfectly into the surroundings. He still kept trying to ignore the part of his brain that tried to be happy and believed that Will did like him and meant it when he had called him boyfriend. As usual it was currently overshadowed by a familiar feeling of self-doubt because of course he didn't like Nico back, just pitied him for how hurt and lonely little Nico always was.

He had received and decline iris messages from Percy and Will. He knew truthfully that the second he talked to either of them he would confess everything.

Because maybe, somewhere, somehow, Nico wanted to kiss Will again. He wanted to hold his hand so everyone could see and hold him and keep the promise that he wouldn't get hurt again, even though being hurt meant he would be looked after.

He wasn't jealous of the others getting Will's attention, just worried that he had meant nothing to him.

But he refused to answer so he could easily refuse to say that too.

"Son," Hades' voice echoed into Nico's mind and he almost fell over with surprise, quickly trying to remove all thoughts of Will out of his mind too.

"Yes father?" he tried to reply strongly as if nothing was wrong.

"There is a Child of Apollo here asking about you, care to explain why?"

"He's cute too!" Persephone's voice danced into his mind now and Nico blushed brightly, a bright contrast to his all black outfit.

"He's, um, a friend I guess." Nico stuttered back.

"Ok come here Nico," Nico sighed and shadowtravelled down to the underworld, into his father's throne room. Persephone was stood with Will cooing at his blond hair and glowing personality that seemed to radiate off his like the sun itself.

Nico bowed down to the two gods and tried desperately not to look at Will, his maybe friend, maybe boyfriend, maybe doctor and definitely crush. "Hi dad." He tried to sound normal and failed.

"You ran again I hear, I thought everything was better now, I thought I'd helped. How do I help?" Hades sighed but Will stepped forward.

"Sir I unfortunately believe that I caused him to run." Persephone stepped away and whipped round a spark in her eye. "I'm sorry if I read the situation wrong Nico. I'm sorry if I made it awkward. I didn't mean to embarrass you…" Nico's eyes flew wide and shook his hands at Will pleading.

Hades and Persephone raised their eyebrows at each other knowingly. "I think this is a matter you two need to discuss privately, Nico, this boy descended into the actual underworld for you, keep him close." He turned to face Will. "Son of Apollo, do not come to the underworld again without an invite or a stopped heart, even your fathers powers cannot save you from Cerberus. And treat my son well or you will now why mortals fear death." Hades disappeared in shadows.

"Good job Nico, he's cute." Persephone laughed before disappearing leaving both boys blushing.

"Can I?" Nico slowly reached his hand out to Will to shadowtravel and the blond gently took it, smiling as they appeared in the newly built Hades Cabin.

"I really am sorry Nico, also sorry for mentioning it in front of your dad and looking for you I just assumed I'd done something wrong and had to fix it." Nico held his hand up to stop him.

"Will, you went to the underworld for me. You could have died! You asked the god of Death for help, you're crazy."

"I couldn't let my patient go missing, I have a duty of care." Will laughed trying to lighten up the room but stopped instantly when he saw Nico's face drop.

"Oh yeah patient I forgot, you should probably get back to them, don't worry about me." Nico mumbled down to the floor as the world fell onto his shoulders again. Will started freaking out as he realised how it had sounded, he'd played right into Nico's insecurities.

"Nico look at me," Will said gently, holding his shoulder, to Nico it started to lift the weight. "I have a duty of care to you because you are my boyfriend, friend and patient and because I care about you like so many people here. I'm sorry I wasn't with you more after the night in the infirmary I just got dragged down with work and didn't realise what I was doing until it was too late, please let me make it up to you. We can be back to friends if that's what you want, just don't shut me out."

He had gotten closer as he talked fast, rambling as he got more concerned and Nico stared into his cyan eyes. "Why do you do that?" Nico mumbled smacking a hand to his mouth as soon as he said it. "I mean yes I want to be your," Nico stumbled through the word "Boyfriend." He sighed in relief as the word finally fell out of his mouth, sounding odd after the hours it had spent flying round his mind.

Will lifted his chin gently, "Do what Nico?" The boy in question tried to shake his black bangs in front of his eyes to hide the look in his eyes that betrayed how much he just wanted to be secure with Will, with anyone for once.

"Make me want to try." He saw Will's eyes fill with love and happiness before he hid his head in the blonds shoulder, their hair intertwining in perfect harmony of black and gold. After he'd said that Nico felt like there was no point holding back with everything else he wanted to say "You make me want to live, take chances and show the world that I am worth it. I'm just scared you'll leave." Will gently shook his head, his hands, calloused from the bows, holding Nico's head and hand.

"I will always be here, when it gets too much just tell me, and when I spend too long in the infirmary come and sit with me. I get too into my work I'm sorry." Nico looked into his eyes, searching for a lie, a doubt or a trick and found none, only brightness and warmth. He wanted more of that.

So before he could say something wrong and ruin everything he leant forward and gently pressed his lips against Will's. Will stayed still, didn't move, letting Nico have complete control, content with just a peck. He gasped in surprise as the usually shy and calm son of Hades left all that behind him, decided he needed more, needed to be closer and threaded his hands through Will's golden hair, pushing their lips together more, deepening the kiss.

Will let out a small sigh of happiness as he finally knew that Nico was safe in his arms as he wrapped them around the smaller boy, surrounding him in love. Too soon Nico pulled back and Will chased after his boyfriend before it hit him. Nico had pulled away, did he regret it again? Nico leant against his shoulder again, "Thankyou. Thankyou for waiting for me, I won't run again."

Once again before either of them could add more or reply Nico was kissing Will again, more sure this time and deeper. He was kissing Nico and Nico felt wanted and loved. Every one of his dreams were held in this kiss and he didn't want it to end. But of course it had to and as they were pulling away a certain son of Poseidon knocked on the door.

"Nico, I'm so glad you're back! But dinner's ready and you need to eat, meet you at the dining pavilion!" He shouted before jogging back up and the two boys looked at each other with small smiles on their faces.

"We should probably go," Will smiled and started walking to the door.

"Can I hold your hand, I don't want to hide anymore." Nico said with as much confidence as he could muster, fuelled by the kiss. Will ran back, gently wound his long fingers with Nico's and turned back to the door.

"Never let go."

* * *

Hope you liked it and thankyou so much to the guys who reviews last time it's writer fuel, sorry it's taken me literally years but these just come to me when I'm listening to MCR. Cookies (::)- tschuss


End file.
